


Power Move

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Therapy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What should Callum do to impress someone else? His friends have some ideas. Whether or not they're good ideas though.Oneshot/drabble





	Power Move

Callum was laying on his back in the grass one day. His friends were around him, and this was nice. All of a sudden though, he had a question for the rest of them.

"What kind of power move should I make towards my new therapist?"

Claudia smirked. "Take a notepad and take notes whenever they take notes."

"Oh! Oh!" said Soren. "Eat the paper at the end of the session!"

"..and this is why all of you are still in therapy." said Rayla. She rolled her eyes.


End file.
